


JianGuo's Interlude

by Yakitorii



Series: BJYX in Alpha Lion Yibo x Omega Bunny Xiao Zhan [2]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Animal tails, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Hybrids, Jianguo's pov, M/M, Omega Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: JianGuo has something to say.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: BJYX in Alpha Lion Yibo x Omega Bunny Xiao Zhan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090313
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	JianGuo's Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiziTuzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiziTuzi/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Helen !!!

JianGuo has something to say.

No. That’s not true.

JianGuo has some things to say to this fool of an alpha who thinks he is good enough for her kitten.

Just looking at him, she wants to gnaw on his big lump of a head.

The munchkin short-legged cat has always seen herself as a good cat. The greatest. And whoever says the contrary are entitled to their opinions but personally, she thinks they are just jealous of her. As they should.

JianGuo isn’t a newborn kitten anymore, she has been alive for more than five years and she has known her own kitten all her life. She has always taken care of him.

In the earliest days of her life, she has been confused on why this human - who would sometimes be a bunny and smell like a newly born - tried to provide for any and all of her needs when it hasn’t been his role to do so. Though, as he has done it in such a cute way, she has indulged him and played the role of the helpless cat needing someone to see to her needs.

Later, when she has grown a little more and matured, she has decided that it wouldn’t do to let her kit think he needed to provide for her. The bunny is such a pure and innocent one ; but he also is the clumsiest. He can trip over thin air, fall over even when sat and let things fall from his grip.

JianGuo had developed a protective streak early on when she saw the form Xiao Zhan - her cute little kitten - had taken when he wanted to cuddle. Such a small thing. He has been a little bigger than her once but when she got her growing spurt, she has been the one twice his size.

And he has made things easier for her when she needed to protect him from everything.

Being bigger means she can take him by his scruff with her mouth and move him from point A to point C. Point B being the first and most predictable escape possible, JianGuo leaves people to think she will go there and swiftly makes her escape towards another route with her kitten.

Just like now.

Her little kitten has moved out of her nest for his education. Whatever this education thing is. All she knows is that Xiao Zhan, her little baby, is far from home and from her. Which she can’t accept.

Who will protect him now ?

Who will feed him ?

Groom him ?

No. JianGuo hasn’t known a serene moment since he left. That’s why she has taken it on herself to visit him each time it has been longer than necessary. 

She constantly worries about him.

And she misses him.

It’s the first time they have been separated by such a long distance and for such a long time.

Her trips to her kit’s temporary lodgings are tiring but she knows they could have been even longer if the other humans smelling like Xiao Zhan didn’t move all the way to the same city as him some time after one of his long absences. She approves of this. She has always liked them. They provide a warm and dry place for her as well as food and toys. But what is most important is the fact that they help her take care of Xiao Zhan. All three of them work together to protect him.

She can trust them to do whatever is best regarding his well-being.

That’s why, she’s grateful she's able to check on her kitten when she wants. Apparently, she can’t live with him in the same nest unit as him. Something about how she wasn’t allowed entrance because of whatever reason. All she knows is people are keeping her from Xiao Zhan and if she ever sees them, she’ll bite their toes off.

How dare they.

As she has feared, without her here, her Xiao Zhan has been living in misery. The other not-Xiao Zhan smelling beings are being mean to him to the point he takes refuge in secluded areas. The smile that is always present on his face when he has been living with her is absent. Xiao Zhan smells like sadness and stress.

JianGuo doesn’t like it. She wants to hunt down any last one of them who has ever wronged her kit. She’ll chase them and sink her claws in their behinds.

But she won’t. Because they aren’t important compared to Xiao Zhan’s feelings. And her priorities have always been Xiao Zhan.

The first time JianGuo has appeared before his eyes in one part of the forest he was in, Xiao Zhan has lighted up so much, the sun has eclipsed. She has felt smug for having been able to put such a bright smile on his face. She has been right. He needs her.

So for the following visits, she’ll make sure he is alone and comfort him with her grooming. He would instinctively reach for her, threading his fingers in her short fur to take comfort from her presence. He would then unconsciously shift into his bunny form before nuzzling against her side as he would curl into a tiny ball. This particularly happens when the strain in his scent gets more intense it reaches the level where it sours the nose and stains the surroundings.

This also greatly alarms JianGuo.

In these occasions, she takes care to provide as much warmth and comfort as possible by tightly encircling him with her longer body and grooming him just after. She’d lick the fur on his head to first scent him there to allow him a refuge then she’d take her time taming his ruffled fur.

By the time she finishes her grooming, Xiao Zhan would be calmer and would try to return the favor. She’ll let him do whatever he needs to relax as long as he naps after. Naps always put both of them in better moods.

Everything was going as fine as they could go when her kitten is being mistreated and she’s forbidden from visually retaliating.

That is, everything was going alright until this interloper of an alpha showed his big head and shoved himself in their routines.

JianGuo sniffs in disdain.

She has been so happy to see her kit that day but rapidly came to an unpleasant and ugly surprise.

He smelled like an interested alpha. He smelled like an alpha scented him under his stress and the salty scent of his tears.

JianGuo has been horrified. She has been thinking about the worst that could have happened to her Xiao Zhan.

Has he been attacked ? Did a lump head of an alpha try and succeed to take him ? Was he hurt ?

In her distress, she has loudly yowled while going in circles around putting her paws forward then backing off immediately, not knowing what to do.

It has taken her kit shifting into a bunny and soothing her by cuddling with her and letting her scent him before she calmed down.

She will put this alpha out of his misery of a life. She’ll take back what he stole.

When she has begun to hiss, Xiao Zhan has transformed back to his human form and has taken her in his arms. While caressing her fur, he takes the time to tell her what happened that day.

He hasn’t been attacked or whatever came to her mind and corrupted her imagination. An alpha lion has taken an interest in him and has been a little too sudden in his handling, stressing Xiao Zhan to tears and shut down.

Hearing this, JianGuo hisses again in displeasure. What effrontery.

Her kitten rushes to sooth down her raised fur and continues with his story. Apparently this same blundering alpha wants to be mates with him.

Oh dear.

Never !

He doesn’t deserve her kitten !

How dare he frighten him with his forwardness ?!

JianGuo is on the edge of complaining and telling him to avoid him from now on when she suddenly smells his pleased happiness.

What.

What ?

What ?!

No ! Baby, don’t be interested in him !

But how can JianGuo forbid him this when her Xiao Zhan radiates such happiness. Of course, she’ll always put his happiness before her displeasure.

Sigh.

Since that day, her kitten would sport a big smile on his face and tell her all about his encounters with this young alpha. She’ll listen and keep her gnawing fangs to herself. That is until he says he wants to test their compatibility via animal forms.

JianGuo balks at this and looks up at Xiao Zhan in grumpiness. She doesn’t mean to but the thought of her baby cuddling and nuzzling with this unfamiliar yet sadly familiar - she unfortunately has been so exposed to his scent clinging to her kit that she knows him and his intentions which doesn’t make any happier at the idea of letting go of Xiao Zhan - makes her want to chomp on the alpha.

Xiao Zhan rubs their cheeks together in order to reassure her. Conveying how much he wants it and how much he wants to get her benediction on this.

Tiredly, JianGuo agrees to his request but with one look, she warns him she’ll chaperone them and makes sure nothing untoward will happen to him.

And here she is. Hiding in the bushes while peeping out at her kitten being all snuggly with this lion. This feline who - JianGuo has to reluctantly admit - is cautious in his handling of Xiao Zhan and who takes care that whatever he does is agreeable to him.

Fine.

The young alpha isn’t as horrendous as she accused him to be. He treats her kitten well and spoils him when he can.

JianGuo has taken the time to observe their interactions. She can only disgruntledly approve of him. He’s showing himself as the best suitor ever. A great potential mate. No wonder Xiao Zhan has been so interested. The alpha can take care of him.

And JianGuo solely wishes the best for him. As long as he is happy and protected and cared for, she doesn’t really disapprove of his suitor.

She just fears she’ll become obsolete in the face of this new relationship. Her kitten won’t need her anymore now that he has an alpha. JianGuo feels nostalgic of their past time together when they were each other’s world.

She feels insecure and she has been projecting it on this fine and perfect alpha.

JianGuo isn’t so childish that she won’t admit it to herself. She has her own flaws. The others don’t have to know about that.

It is only a question of time before her Xiao Zhan succumbs to the lion’s charms.

And as predicted, her kit asks her to meet his suitor. By spending a cuddling fest together. The three of them.

Great.

The alpha - Wang Yibo, apparently but whatever - is even better in such close proximity. His sleek form is powerful, his jaw is strong, his lean and imposing figure dwarfs her.

This….she can’t stand. As a munchkin short-legged cat, she is already shorter than her cousin species but to be confronted by her rival like this ? Inacceptable.

Naturally, JianGuo lets her instincts take over. Her fur raises on her back, her fangs show themselves in an aggressive display and a long hiss escape from her throat. She knows she’s startling her kitten but just seeing how perfect this future-replacement already is pushes all her insecurities to her foremind.

This intruse is trying to substitute her. He’s trying - and horrifyingly succeeding - into taking her place in Xiao Zhan’s life. She has to defend her territory. She has to show she can still provide for her kitten.

She can see this Wang Yibo wanting to respond to her provocation but restraining himself. Her vision is red and all she wants is to provoke him further so he does something but whatever she does, he remains still.

She doesn’t understand.

At least, not until she feels a small form settling on her haunches and scenting her.

Oh dear. Xiao Zhan.

She just ruined his well anticipated first meeting between her and this Wang Yibo. He was so excited. And she just ruined it all for him.

Slumping in sadness, JianGuo turns toward the bunny at her side and meowls in apology. She doesn’t dare touching him after the way she has behaved.

That doesn’t stop Xiao Zhan from cuddling up to her and rolling into a ball between her forepaws like they have always done.

JianGuo can feel her heart settle at this and grooms him a little before encircling him with her tense body. She suspiciously looks back at the silent lion and grimaces at him before lowering her head down to breath in her kitten’s scent.

Her ears flick towards this Wang Yibo’s direction when she hears him move. While she has closed her eyes, she still remains alert to their surroundings. She doesn’t feel as peaceful and as safe as the other times. JianGuo feels restless. There are too many changes. She feels like her kitten will abandon her soon.

The alpha is so near right now that she can feel his body temperature. It makes her feel uncomfortable. The bigger predator is too close. Her precious treasure isn’t well hidden from his sight. JianGuo lifts up her head to scold him and warn him off but just as her paw readies itself to strike him, the lion lowers his big head while keeping eye contact with her.

This Wang Yibo, what is he doing now ?

The alpha abruptly licks her little pink nose, taking advantage that she couldn’t really move to show her indignation, before butting their heads together. JianGuo starts feeling annoyed and opens her mouth to bite his ear but like previously, the lion is faster than her. Before she can do anything in represal, he circles around both small entwined balls of fur then tightly curls around them blocking the outside world from their senses.

The warmth in the tight confined space as well as the great wall of muscles separating her and her precious bundle from the open air confer her a feeling of safety.

Oh….

That’s why her kitten likes this one so much.

Fine.

He does whatever he can to provide for him and accomode him.

This Wang Yibo will do for her precious Xiao Zhan.

JianGuo turns her whiskered face away from the feline eyes carefully watching her with a disdainful sniff then puts her head down on the bunny’s back.

Although she has accepted this alpha lion as her kit’s future mate, she still won’t make it easy for him. She’ll keep on testing him so he can prove himself to her that he’s serious about her Xiao Zhan.

Neither Xiao Zhan nor this Wang Yibo needs to know that she has already approved of him.

After all, the alpha still needs to get Xiao Zhan’s parental unit’s approval before officially mating with him and keeping him to himself.

Just thinking about his future struggles thrilled her.

This Wang Yibo doesn’t know what is waiting for him.


End file.
